Arkon Brinner
Appearance Arkon is a 5'11" (About 179 cm) tall male, often wearing a dark green cloak, with grey fur on the shoulders and upper back. Under the cloak he has two quivers on his right leg, and a leather tasset on the left, wearing black pants under, tucked into his boots that cover upto his mid-upper shin tied in a basic fashion. He wears a basic leather pouch on his left side, with basic supplies in it, such as a book for notes, small jar of ink, ect. On his chest he wears a leather brigandine that covers his torso and down towards his knees, with a split in the middle, and leather straps on the chest to keep it together. On his arms, he has a very well worn leather half gauntlet, that covers the back of his hand and most of the forearm, buckling up on the outside of the arm to have it cover the inside of the arm with plain leather, in case his bow skews and the string hits the arm. His right arm is essentially bare, with the exception if a bandage on his upper arm/shoulder for emergency use. Under the clothes, he's a somewhat fit individual with rather good upper body strength from using his bow, he has just above shoulder length brown hair, and somewhat scruffy facial hair. Brown eyes, and a small scar on left cheek just under the eye. Personality Arkon is a rather reserved individual, enjoying his hunting and values quiet time to himself. He often is rather ambitious, taking on tasks that would be out of his league, and often land him in trouble. This ambition has lead him to want to meet various people, and even dragons. When it comes to morality, he is rather flexible, not caring too much either which way as long as it's what need be done, for his benefit of someone else's. Priding himself on being accurate, in shooting and completion of activities, he becomes frustrated at failure or missed opportunity. Weapon/s Bow, arrows, 14 inch knife. Bow: A fairly basic longbow, with a 65 pound draw, capable for hunting and killing most prey at the 60 yard mark. On the string, there are a few various feathers attached to lessen the sound given off by releasing the string, and a tooth sticking out of each side as an arrow rest, appearing to be from a bear. Arrows: All hand fletched, mostly having re-purposed tips from weapons or knives, and some are sharpened wood or knapped rocks or flint. The tails are made from various feathers, mostly bright reds and dark browns to black. They fly fairly accurate, but if they fail, they fail hard. 14 inch knife: A somewhat simple single sided blade, hand forged by someone long forgotten and taken from a corpse. The knife has a wooden handle, metal pommel, and a battlesharp blade, down to the very hilt, where it still remains razor sharp as it once was. It's probably not the best weapon. General Age: 28 Opinion of dragons: Would enjoy meeting one first hand without having to run or resort to violence. Likes: Ambiguity, hunting, alchemy, herbs, cold, fletching, alonetime. Dislikes: Extreme heat, running out of arrows, stews, having to use any form of magic/s, thick people. Category:Humans